Come Together
by MissEccentricWriter
Summary: Human!Happy Feet! Its that time of year for Mumble's football 'Get Together' of his close friends and family and this year is gonna be like every year,full of humor,love and family. BillxWill MumbleXGloria and all your other Fave pairings in Human form!


_**Authors Notes:** Okay, this took awhile. I've been working on since Happy Feet two came out, but couldn't decide where to end this chapter, and had problems getting in Character with so many different characters. But here it is. Happy Feet humans as I see it. There will more chapters in this, but no more than five, hopefully. It'll take awhile to update, since my muse is here, but not completely and I write on Google Docs Mobile mostly and my cell phone sucks._

_Opinions accepted, flames are okay since I can take it and Reviews are wanted. BADLY. I'm sorry for any mistakes, but FF likes to delete random words and I only proof-read and fixed this every once and a paragraph._

_Please enjoy!_

_~XxEccentricxX 4/28/12_

Mumble Happyfeet sat in his office, feet up against his desk as he reclined in his chair. He was looking over his recent cases and determining his next move in the court room. Mumble was a very successful lawyer in just about any case; he took pride in this, but not too much to be snobbish. The job brought in money, enough that he could put some leftovers from all his paydays into a college fund for his son. It was a great job!

But it wasn't his calling. No, his true calling was tap dancing. Why wasn't he a professional tap dancer? Well it was hard sometimes to make money at such a job; not everyone needed a tap dancer. And if you were hired to dance, what of the pay? Sometimes the pay wasn't enough, or you'd have to learn a new dance routine every week which needed much concentration and time; if the cash wasn't enough you'd have to apply for a another gig and that meant learning more than one thing at a time and that was difficult; for him anyways! So he was a dancer on the side; whenever he had spare time, which he made sure he did, or found a nice small gig he could sign up for, he'd dance.

As Mumble looked at some papers there was a knock at the door.

"Yo, Dave!" came a call from the other side. Mumble recognized the voice and figure-the walls around everyone's office door were glass that made things behind or in front of it blurry- It was Bill his receptionist; the one who worked the phones, gave Mumble his mail, coffee and was there to organize all his meetings, cases and still help him have spare time. Mumble gave a slight chuckle to the name 'Dave'; it was an ongoing joke between him and few of his friends.

'Mumble' didn't exactly sound like a name, so on the first day Mumble met Bill for the job interview Bill did not believe that his name was 'Mumble'. So they joked around a bit and Mumble told him how his true name was actually Dave, but he was never called it. His best friend since he was young, his parents practically siblings to her's in a theoretical way, usually called him Mumble on account he sounded like he was mumbling as a child; his parents took a liking to it too and decided it was a cute nickname. It stayed throughout his life; he didn't know his real name until he was applying for college and his parents said he should put his real name, 'Dave', and not 'Mumble'. But he didn't and his name stuck to him like glue.

So now his friends joked around with him about the name Dave, calling him by it for fun; Mumble didn't mind at all, at least his real name wasn't something like 'Yancy'.

"Come on in, Bill!" Mumble replied back. The door opened and revealed the young man. Bill was pretty short for his age; where Mumble stood 5'7" and a half, Bill stood 5'5"...Maybe 5'4". He wore a suit like a pro, like he was meant to be for greater things than being a receptionist , but what mumble didn't know was that Will was more into Yoga than suits; but he did like organizing things, and this job paid him better than his Yoga job. So Yoga was just a side job he worked at every week, plus weekends, but Wednesdays; Wednesdays were 'Bill's day'.

"I was able to push around some meetings and get you the rest of the day off." Bill walked in and shut the door behind him.

Mumble took his feet of the desk, put his paper down and sat up in his chair, staring in disbelief at Will. "How?" was all he could ask.

"Well turns out some wanted to re-schedule, as others I convinced to cancel or move." Bill said as he started to clean up around Mumble's desk; Mumble didn't mind, he knew Bill was a bit of a clean freak. He picked up the paper Mumble had put down and stacked it with some others, put the stapler where it meant to be at the corner of the desk, fixed the little snow globes, bobble head figures and pictures on the desk and picked up his boss' suitcase where it was under the desk beside him. He opened it up and started to put the papers he had stacked into it.

"Wow, Bill! Thats awesome! I can head on home then?" Mumble stood up now. Bill smiled and nodded;"Of course boss! It was no problem, I had some free time and I know you have the get together today." Bill then fixed Mumble's tie and his suit's jacket; he quickly stopped though as he thought Mumble would be weirded out by his cleanliness. But he looked up to find the Lawyer smiling so bright and happily down at him, Bill almost lost feeling in his legs; why did he have to be so handsome? His wife was lucky.

Mumble grabbed his suitcase as Bill finished packing it and gave the receptionist a pat on the shoulder.

"I'm out then! See ya later on today for the game-slash- get together?"

"Yeah! I-I'll come! I'll bring Will!" Yeah! It was perfect! He and Will could hang like bros with their buds and be all manly! Well, as many as a Bisexual and his straight best friend, who didn't know his best friend was Bisexual, could be, and that was actually quite manly.

"Great! See ya later then!" Mumble walked out of his office and the law firm's building, leaving a smiling, giddy Bill in his wake.

After saying good bye to some of the fellow Lawyers, and the front desk ladies, Mumble was in his car loosening Bill's handiwork on the tie. He was quite glad he hired Bill, the young man was such a help.

He then started up his car and looked over the wheel at the dashboard; he was almost out of gas. Nothing a quite visit to the nearby gas station could fix...Maybe the gas station a bit more close to home. Driving off Mumble called his Wife Via his Blue Tooth.

"Hey, honey!" Came Gloria's voice; it instantly made Mumble smile.

"Hey, Hun! I'm coming home early, Bill worked some magic!"

"Thats great! I'm at home right now, finishing up some lessons with Bo."

"Her mom coming over later?"

"Yeah, we decided it'd be easier and faster if Bo came early and it gives Erik a playmate-" A voice suddenly rang out in the back ground; "MAAAA! We're not playmates! We're buds hanging out!" Mumble recognized the voice to be his son, Erik's.

"Sorry, Hun!" Gloria giggled. "Hurry on up home, you can help me cook."

"Okay, I just need to stop to get some Gas and check up on Ramon and the others."

"Okay then. Love ya Mumble."

"Love ya too Gloria." And with that they hung up.

Making a turn into a Gas Station Mumble parked his car and got out.

"Yo! Stretch!" Yelled a voice from the garage part of the station's store. Mumble turned around and waved to his friend, Ramon. He was at least Will's height maybe an inch less, with caramel skin. He and 'The Amigos', a group of Bachelors, owned the local Gas station with their giant family and were mechanics. And yes, Ramon was Mexican as Mumble and Bill were white.

"You and the Amigos are coming over for the game right?" Mumble walked over Ramon after putting the gas gun his car. Ramon was looking into the hood of a vehicle, his whole body stained with grease from the car and sweat from the the heat that was rising higher and higher this week.

"Yeah! totally Amigo! It's all right if I bring Carmen right?" The Mechanic looked up at the lawyer.

"Of course. Just make sure she's wearing something appropriate, theres gonna be the kids." Mumble recalled the last time Carmen was over; she was wearing a tank that barely went over her chest and some seriously short shorts. Gloria didn't mind much, she too loved to show off her body, but since becoming a mother she was a bit cautious of how her son sat close next to Carmen.

"She can't help it! She just has a body made for show!" Ramon gloated.

"Bro, I almost thought she was a hooker when you show up with her for the first time!" Came Raul's voice from under a car; Raul was one of 'The Amigos' and was one of the multiple mechanics. And even though some people couldn't see it, he was the brother of Nestor; another 'Amigo' who worked the cash register in the store.

Ramon gave a sarcastic laugh and threw his dirty grease rag at Raul. "You just jealous! What me and Carmen has is real!"

"We're not sayin' it's not real!" Rinaldo defended,; working on some sort of car piece at a nearby work bench. Rinaldo was the twin brother of Lombardo and they were 'Amigos' as well.

"It's just that...She looks like whore." Lombardo quickly put up a hand; he was right beside his brother.

"Then enlighten me. What should she wear?" Ramon asked, tired of everyone bashing on his girlfriend's appearance.

"Skinny jeans, those are nice." Mumble offered; Skinny jeans were so in style, he wore them occasionally and because Gloria wore them a lot. Ramon nodded at this, yeah those were hot.

"A Tee, but not loose! It could be a little over her stomach!" Lombardo tried to offer to make up for his insult. Ramon nodded to this as well.

"Fine. I'll talk to her. But don't say I didn't try!" Ramon went back to his work. Mumble gave a thankful smile and turned to leave, but not before greeting Lovelace who was coming out of the store.

Lovelace was like a guru to everyone, mostly a love guru to be exact. He always had good advice on relationships, and even acted liked a marriage counselor at times. "Yo, Mumble my man." he greeted with a head nod. Mumble put up a hand as his other one dug into his pocket; finding

no other use for it currently.

"Hey, you're coming over later, right?" Mumble made sure Lovelace knew he was invited somewhere today; Lovelace was so popular he often forgot he had other Plans. Lovelace nodded and reached into one of his pockets to produce his cell phone.

"Of course, right here in my cell phone." He then pressed a touch screen button with his thumb and a calendar popped up with multiple things written on it. One of which was Mumble's get together event.

"Great! Bring whatever you want." The tall man said.

"I'll bring a bucket of chicken." Lovelace added 'Bring KFC To Party' on the event and put a reminder for a half-hour alarm for before the party. He walked with Mumble to the car, sliding his phone back into his pocket.

"Sven is gonna come with you right?" Mumble asked from the other side of his vehicle, his car filled up with gas. Lovelace nodded and leaned against it.

"Yeah,bro. He's happy to join our little 'Smorgysmore'."

"Good, Erik will be joyful. He just loves Sven like an older brother. "Mumble then decided to clean his windscreen real quickly. Sven had been the city for awhile now, maybe a year or two, and had no family near him. So when he met Lovelace when he was in Vegas for a little vacation and became friends with him, for reason both wouldn't tell, the Guru decided to introduce him to the others after a couple of months; Sven was there in Vegas for some 'Good-bye' parties his other friends had set up for him. At first Mumble did like the Scandinavian, because not only was he a big role model in Erik's- and rival to Mumble for this spot at times- but Sven also like to flirt with Gloria. Though after a while they became friends and found that they both could share a love for dancing. And like that Sven became part of the family, and he fitted in perfect with them; though sometimes Sven just loved to pick fights with others for fun, but no harm was done.

"Sven has taken a liking to him too." Lovelace then took out his cell phone and looked at his texts. "I gotta go; the soda machine is on the fritz." He walked off to the store. "Later my man!"

"Adios!" Mumble raised a hand and threw his wet paper towel away and put the windscreen cleaner back on its hook. He got back in his car, drove it it into a tight U-turn and honked to The Amigos as he drove off. He tapped his foot slightly at every red light and kept his window down, messing his black hair.

Finally he pulled up into his garage, parking his car in front because the inside was the game room/man room. They only had two cars and both fit in the runway. As he got out he looked around at the Cu-De-Sac. It was a nice environment for his family, especially since everyone one around the neighborhood knew each other very well; it was like a suburb. They had the neighborhood watch, community meetings/picnics and block parties; wonderful block parties that were very often.

Mumble could name everyone from here to the other side of the fence and a bit further. Perhaps they were like a nation; if so he and Gloria were perhaps like the co-leaders, the ones everyone respected and talked over events with. Noah was more of the leader; the elder who made events and approved of things; luckily Noah and Mumble were like teacher and pupil.

Mumble opened the door to his home and smelled the lovely scent of baked goods...Then some burnt goods. Gloria wasn't that much of a chef, but she tried and her food came out quite nice. He put his suitcase beside the coat rack and put his jacket over the rack.

"I'm home!" He went over to the kitchen, looking for his wife. She was wiping her hands on her apron around her waist, finishing up with some food and smiled to her husband. He pulled her in and gave her a kiss. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders and pressed her body against his. Then separated and hugged one another.

" How was your day, twinkle toes?" Gloria nuzzled her face into his chest; he was three inches taller than her and it was noticeable since she would have to look up slightly to see his blue eyes and dazzling face. He nuzzled back, craning his neck to press his nose against the top of her head. Mumble chuckled his Wife's Pet name of him.

"Nice, Im almost done with two more cases. Might lose one, but that's not my fault, the person doesn't understand her charges." He said into her hair, running his fingers through her black, long locks and down her dark skin; he didn't know if her skin was a dark caramel or soft chocolate, but it smooth and warm to touch. "Yours?"

"Quite nice... I just don't understand why wild kids like to eat glue-" Gloria was a daycare teacher Mon through Thursday, then she held singing lessons for anyone who was interested on the weekends, though she also taught some singing at the daycare center." And then the lessons went by fine." She sighed in content.

"I see you burnt some... Bagels?" Mumble reached over to the counter they were beside and picked up a crisped, black bagel." How is this possible?"

"Easy, you leave it in the mini-oven, microwave or oven for too long or too high power." Gloria took the bagel and placed it back on the counter in distaste. Stupid ovens. Stupid microwaves.

Mumble chuckled and gave her a kiss on her forehead. "Bo and Erik in his room?"

"Yeah, playing laptop games." She reluctantly released her husband and went back to her cooking.

"I'll go say hi, change and help you cook a bit." He too was reluctant to let her go. He snuck a cookie, which Gloria easily caught and smacked his hand for, then went on to his son's room.

The door was ajar and typing could be heard. He gave a few knocks then pushed the door open; inside Bo sat on Erik's bed against the wall facing the TV across from it with her laptop on her lap. Erik sat at his computer desk adjacent to his bed where a window was behind said desk, on his laptop; it was obvious they were both playing a RPG game. Bo looked up to her uncle and smiled. "Hello, uncle Mumble!" She greeted in her accent that was cute and not as strong as her mother's. Mumble smiled at her. "Hello, Bo. Looking fashionable as always." He noted her black hair styled loosely around her shoulders and her clothes matched perfectly and complemented her adorable face. She grinned ear to ear, glad he noticed; unlike Erik who simply said her hair looked nice and asked if she was wearing gloss, which she was, but all she did was sigh at him. Boys just didn't understand how girls, even though she was only eleven, worked on their appearance.

Erik swiveled his chair around to give his father a soft smile. "Hey, pa! Nice day at work? Your home early."

"Yeah, moved some things around. Why don't you two move your game to the living room, get your spots next to the outlet before LL comes and steals the spot next to the charge his cell." Mumble took a bite of his cookie he had stolen from the kitchen. Both kids nodded, Bo the first out after she hugged her uncle. Erik took his charger from one of the draws of his desk and picked up his laptop. He put it on the bed to give his dad a big hug and laughed when he was picked up and bent over to the ground by his father. "Come on,Pa!" Erik giggled and squirmed in his father's bear hug. He actually loved big hugs from anyone, but it was sort of embarrassing, especially in public, unless they were h Pillsbury tube.

"Wait...So I pre-heat the oven at 350 degrees? Do I have to? Can't I just-"

"You can't just cook them for extra minutes, they'd burn." Mumble told his wife, already knowing what she was thinking. Gloria stuck her tongue at him and went to set the oven.

Mumble then started to work on other things such as sandwiches, bowls of chips and trail mix and making sure all the drinks were frigid cold, but not slushed; perfect thing to drink!

After about a hour they were done and the last of the baked food were finishing up their heating in the ovens. Mumble sat next to Erik on their couch, taking the remote to check what was on TV. The foot ball game was coming on soon, it would the last game before the season was over and Baseball season would be back.

After another couple of minutes there came a knock at the door and Gloria was the first to get it since she was in the kitchen.

"Hey,Ramon,Carmen,! Oh! And the rest of The Amigos!" Gloria chimed happily, holding the door wide open for the guest to come in. Mumble saw Ramon come in view, wearing their Team's jersey, a pair of tattered jeans and his arm around Carmen's waist; she was wearing the same Jersey but it a little over her stomach and a pair of skinny jeans. Then came the Amigos who were all wearing the same Jersey as well, Raul and Nestor though wore cargo shorts. Mumble stood up and greeted them all with a hug and several words in Spanish. Erik gave a glance up as the adults started to talk in Spanglish; how his father, an uberly,white lawyer, learned Spanish and got friends like these was sort of beyond him. Then came another knock on the door and Gloria let in Lovelace and Sven. Lovelace held a bucket of 'KFC' chicken in one arm while his other hand had a chicken wing in it And Sven had a brown bag that everyone could smell out to be fish.

"Hey everyone! Brought a bucket of chicken!"

" Looks like you already started on it." Ramon took the bucket and took out his own wing.

"Don't hate the eater, hate the food." Lovelace took a seat in one of the two recliner seats; the other one was where Mumble sat most of the time, the way they knew it was his was because he always took off and set his shoes next to it. Today was no exception, right next to the chair were his black work shoes.

Sven was meanwhile attacked by Bo and Erik, the kids putting their laptops on their seats. Erik was hanging on Sven's right hand as the left was occupied with Bo.

"Oh! I totally got this awesome new game for my Wii,Sven! You hafta come over again and we'll play it! Bo will most likely be here too if you come before six!" The young boy was chattering.

Bo nodded and gave a sweet smile." Total great game! We were playing it earlier and Erik was being boss!"

Sven smiled at the children's enthusiasm. They were so adorable and cheerful; it was a nice change of scenery from Las Vegas. It reminded him of his family back in his home-state where his mother, his multiple aunts and uncles, cousins and older brother lived all together in a villa in a small town. Sven had moved out at seventeen to find his true calling, which wasn't being a pilot like his male family members before him, though being in the air was a nice hobby as a child. He had caught a bus to California, ended up in Mexico for a year, then caught another bus to L.A. and finally decided a year and a half later to try out Vegas, because really, the whole, 'finding your true calling' was a bunch of bull now a days. So after staying there for another two years he met Lovelace; they bonded, had fun and Sven decided to try out the 'suburban' life. So he hopped on the next bus with Lovelace and become roomies. So far, for the past six months life has been good for him, he's an airplane designer for people who are willing to hire him and has a wonderful new family, which brings him back to the memories of first meeting and being brought in the family, but that's for another whole paragraph.

"the game is gonna start in a hour, Bill and Will should be coming soon-"

"The squares from your office?" Ramon asked.

"...They are not that bad, just shy-"

"And queer." Lombardo piped up. Everyone glanced to him and he started to sweat under their gazes.

"N-Not that it's a problem." He quickly defended his earlier statement.

"Only Bill is gay, and he isn't so loud about it." Mumble was setting the Fish and Chips that Sven had brought on the table. Wait...Was Bill gay? He seemed gay to Mumble. Perhaps he'd ask later, in private, but for now it would just be football,family and friends and relaxation


End file.
